Free At Last
by choylin
Summary: Amy is in for the ride of her life. She thinks everything would be great after college, but boy was she wrong! Sex, lies, and secrets will be thrown at her, full speed. Trying to help herself snd her friends, isn't easy. Will she ever be Free At Last?


Hey peeps! I made a new "modern" story.

Ages:

Amy: 22

Cream: 20

Cosmo: 20

Blaze: 22

Rouge: 23

Kasha: 22

Maya: 23

Angel: 22

Charmy: 20

Tails: 20

Knuckles: 23

Sonic: 23

Silver: 23

Vector: 24

Espio: 23

Drake and Dean: 22

* * *

><p>Sorry if the age list is too long! But anyway, as you can see, yes I do have a couple of OC's. I hope this story is more modern than the others.<p>

* * *

><p>Amy fixed her hat on her head. The blue silk felt smooth in her hand. She was more jittery than the time she was about to have her appendix taken out. She looked up on stage, she would be up there soon, and her speech would be amazing.<p>

Amy was graduating.

All those hard days working in college, running from class to class. She just couldn't wait to get away from Mobius College. Amy learned a lot, and surely had her best times here, but she wanted to be free. Amy glanced down the row of white chairs. She spied a glance of her best friend, Rouge. Both of them waited a whole year for this moment.

"Here we go. . ." Amy sighed

"You betcha!" Charmy appeared over her shoulder.

Amy jumped "God Charmy! Don't scare me like that I'm already tense enough!" she glared at him.

Charmy shrugged and sat down in the chair behind her "sorry scaredy-cat. . . Oh, wait that's Blaze."

Amy rolled her eyes. Charmy wasn't the clumsy trouble making boy she always adored. She never wanted him to grow up, oh-ho-ho! Did he! Charmy was the total opposite of what she wished for. He still was the jokester, but without the general audiences attended. Charmy grew taller than Amy will ever be, and he was becoming more like a rebel everyday.

"Oh, hush! That's why you missed Cream giving a chair a lap dance yesterday!" Amy smirked.

Charmy's eyes widened. "Lap dance you say?"

Amy grinned "Truth or dare. She picked dare."

Charmy smacked his gum and sat back in his seat "Suckish dare, should've told her to strip. . ."

Amy shook her head and focused her attention back to the stage. It was still empty. Amy started to grow impatient. She started reciting her speech to pass time. It wasn't long, or boring. Well, that's what she hoped. Amy heard horror stories about students getting booed off the stage. She surely hoped that she was popular enough not to be hated. Amy broke out of her concentration when she heard the microphone squeak. It was the sound she had longed to hear. A tan lynx in a tight uniform stood behind the it. Her glasses sat on the bridge of her muzzle. Amy knew who she was. The Dean. The Big Boss. The Headmaster. Grace Powers, the leader of this college. Amy only saw her twice in her college years. Now she got a better look of who she was. Mrs. Powers scanned the crowd of students in their chairs, eyeballing Charmy and Sonic, sitting side by side, trying hard not to laugh at some unknown joke. They were the troublemakers, and she heard plenty of their antics all year. She held up her hand. The lawn instantly grew quiet.

"Today will be a day of great memories. Great moments, and fantastic people. I may have not spoken with every one of you, but, I am very proud of every person here today. It isn't easy doing this. Going to college, you could've dropped out, given up! But you didn't. And I couldn't have been more proud. I hope you all have a long and successful life." she slightly bowed, and walked off stage.

Amy grinned when she saw each of her friends go on stage to get their diploma. It made her sigh with relief. She had hoped and prayed that all her friends would survive this chaos. Amy was so zoned out she almost missed her name being called out.

"Amelia Alyssa Rose"

Amy stood, and made her way to the podium on stage. She got her diploma and shook the headmaster's hand. She stood behind the wooden stand, and swallowed. She remembered all of her lines, and she was ready to say them out loud.

"I remember the day when I came here, I'll never forget it. It's the way it happened that sticks to my mind. I came here, but I wasn't alone. I had my friends there. They helped me through it all. I made new ones, and held on to the old ones, but without them, I would be nowhere. Of course I'm happy for myself, but I'm happier for them. Because if they didn't make it, I would go all the way back just to help them. "

Amy's eyes sparkled. She never felt this emotional before. It was quiet, a baby didn't cry, nobody coughed. Nothing. Amy spoke loud and clear, making sure everyone could hear her.

"And the first thing I said when they told me I had to make a speech was WHAT! I was **never **ready for something like this! But once again, who was there for me in my time of need? My friends! They were there! They told me to not even try to sound professional! Just. Be. Myself. And what am I doing now? I'm being AMY ROSE!" Amy huffed, throwing up her arms. "I don't need to be independent in college if I can't! I **can** have someone there if I wanted! That's what friends are for. Friends brought me here. Don't you want to be here, too?" Amy paused "HAVE A GOOD LIFE, FOLKS!"

Everyone cheered.

Amy smiled and saw Rouge jumping up in down, grinning. She scanned the front row, and saw Cream and Cosmo hugging. Smiling wide. Amy looked to the Dean. She was smiling, too. Amy stepped off stage back to her seat.

Mrs. Powers stood up again "Thanks for being open with us Amy."

Amy sighed. She knew the extra part at the end wasn't part of her speech, but it was worth the time.

Mrs. Powers smiled "You are all free people, now. . . Ah, go ahead and throw those hats!" she grinned.

Hats flew everywhere. Amy slung hers into the air.

"Whoo-hooo!" Rouge yelled, throwing hers next to Amy.

"ROUGE!" Amy shouted, hugging her best friend.

"Hey hey, hunnie!" Rouge giggled.

Amy felt herself being lifted into the air.

"Time to throw you in the river!" Knuckles laughed "I told you if your speech was awesome that I'll have to soak you in parasite water!"

"I never agreed to that!" Amy laughed.

Knuckles set her down "o-kay! If you say so!"

"AMY" Two identical German shepherd twins hugged Amy from both sides.

"Drake! Dean!" Amy squealed.

"Oooh! Is this another Mobius tradition? Or are you sharing happiness?" Angel emerged from the crowd.

"Both silly billy!" Maya followed behind.

Amy smiled. This was what she was waiting for, the time when all of her dearest friends came together in their moment of freedom. Soon, the whole gang had gathered together.

"Picture time!" Tails took out a camera with long, skinny legs. "It's another invention. It only takes a picture whenever I say the password! Cool, right? I made it for the occasion."

Amy watched Tails set up the camera, it was indeed new. The sleek design amazed her. Blaze grabbed Amy's sleeve and pulled her where her friends had gathered for the picture. Even Shadow attended. Tails scurried to get in position.

"Everyone ready?" he said.

"Wait; is that the key word or something?" Sonic asked.

Everyone groaned.

"Sonic, I don't even see how you passed the 6th grade!" Espio growled.

"Whatever Espio! Just keep being a ninja!" Sonic snapped.

"I will!" Espio stated.

"Shut up so we can take the fucking picture!" Rouge growled.

"Now everyone ready?" Tails asked again.

"YES!" they said in unison.

"Cheese!" Tails said through smiling teeth.

**FLASH!**

* * *

><p>HOPE YOU LIKED!<p>

~Kumari~


End file.
